Dearest
by rucchan
Summary: Sisi lain dari DEAR. Kisah Itachi dan Hinata. AU. OOC.


**All characters belong to Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typos and all standard warning applied.**

**-:-**

**TIDAK DIPERKENAKAN COPY-PASTE DENGAN ALASAN APAPUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Dearest-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti saat mendengar Serenade dimainkan seseorang dari aula utama Gedung Kesenian. Ia datang sesuai jadwal latihan yang sudah disetujui pihak penyelenggara dan ayahnya. Demi meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi, Hinata mengecek ulang buku agendanya.

Di halaman jadwal bulanan, di kolom bulan November tanggal sebelas, tercatat jadwal latihannya. Jam 15. 40.

Hinata hanya telat dua menit.

Dengan yakin, Hinata mendorong pintu utama aula. Pintunya yang berat didorong perlahan, khawatir dia memang membuat kesalahan.

Suasana aula yang dingin masih seangkuh waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Kursi-kursi kosong berbaris. Masih mewah, masih elegan.

Kesepian mengambang seolah menanti.

Di panggung utamanya yang luas, _grand piano_ disinari lampu sorot bercahaya keemasan yang mengundang Hinata untuk memandangnya. Ada seorang laki-laki di sana, melantunkan nada demi nada Serenade yang sendu. Serenade milik Schubert semakin terasa mengiris dengan tekanan lembut dan tenang jemarinya. Laki-laki itu sendirian, memejamkan matanya sementara jarinya menari dengan bebas di atas barisan tuts.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu giliran. Dia punya waktu sampai jam enam sore nanti. Tak ada latihan yang perlu perhatian ekstra darinya. Lagu yang akan ia mainkan telah ia kuasai sejak lama. Hinata hanya perlu melatih lagi harmonisasi lagunya. Tapi itu pun tak terlalu menuntut. Dia nyaris sempurna.

Serenade masuk bagian klimaks. Hinata menarik napasnya saat memilih satu tempat dan duduk di sana. Sementara menunggu, Hinata membuka pesan-pesan di ponselnya. Hanya ada beberapa pesan yang semuanya dari anggota keluarganya. Selain itu ada nama Sasuke. Tapi pesannya selalu singkat, jadi Hinata selesai dengan cepat.

Karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan, ia menikmati dentingan nada Serenade yang dimainkan laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

Secara pribadi, Hinata tak terlalu menggemari Schubert. Ini masalah selera, bukan karena Schubert tak cukup bagus untuk digemari. Hinata yang telah terbiasa dengan alunan Chopin dan Mozart agak asing dengan irama tenang Schubert. Meski terbiasa dengan lagu klasik modern milik Yiruma, Hinata tak lantas menikmati sentuhan kelembutan dalam Serenade.

Di telinga Hinata, Serenade lebih mudah diterka. Tapi itu hanya pendapat pribadinya.

Lagu mendekati akhir saat laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Hinata mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia tahu dia perlu sedikit menunjukkan ketertarikan atau sikap ramah. Setidaknya itulah poin penting dalam bersosialisasi meski ia tak akan mungkin bisa menciptakan sebuah perbincangan yang berarti.

Si laki-laki masih duduk setelah Serenade usai dimainkannya. Cahaya keemasan masih menyirami sosoknya yang terdiam, duduk dengan punggung agak melengkung. Jari-jari tangan kanannya mengambang di atas tuts, seakan menunggu panggilan dari barisan tuts putih yang ia pandangi terus.

Lama-kelamaan Hinata merasa gelisah. Dia telah kehilangan dua puluh menit yang berharga karena orang itu.

Hinata mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan membuat suara. Tas sekolahnya menyapa lantai aula yang dilapisi karpet. Suara jatuhnya teredam, tapi alat-alat tulis dari dalam kaleng kotak pensilnya berhasil memecah kesunyian yang janggal.

Si laki-laki menoleh, berdiri dan berubah waspada. Begitu sadar yang berbagi ruangan sama dengannya adalah Hinata, bahunya menurun, begitu juga kewaspadaannya.

"Oh," ujarnya, melempar senyum bersahabat pada Hinata. "Kau di sana dari tadi?"

Hinata tak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Gagal sudah rencana sosialisasinya.

Si laki-laki keluar dari area piano, meninggalkan titik penuh cahaya di sana, menyeberangi panggung berlapis kayu almon terang dan menuruni tangga. Dia mengenakan kaos oblong tanpa lengan, yang sesungguhnya tidak cocok sama sekali dengan suasana November yang sarat dengan segala hal yang berbau musim gugur.

Dengan tanpa canggung sekalipun, dia mendekati Hinata, dan baru berhenti saat dia sudah berdiri selangkah dari Hinata. Jarak yang bagi Hinata terlalu dekat, terlalu berkesan akrab. Gadis Hyuuga itu mundur dua langkah.

"Apa kabar?"

Aroma hangat yang terasa familiar menguar dari pertanyaan itu. Hinata bertahan dalam diam tanpa memahami apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Kau datang dengan Sasuke?"

"A-anda kenal Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adikku."

Hinata membeku. Bila dia punya satu saja cahaya tambahan di dekatnya, akan ia gunakan cahaya itu untuk menerangi wajah si laki-laki. Namun suara dan getaran nada dari dadanya saat bernapas membawa kesan bersahaja yang kuat. Hinata selalu bisa mengenali hal itu dari Itachi.

"Ah …" desah Hinata ragu.

Sulit untuk mempercayai keberadaan Itachi di sana. Terlalu banyak kekecewaan dan penantian yang membuat Hinata ingin melupakannya. Seharusnya dia sudah berhasil sejak lama, tapi hanya ada kegagalan dan kekalahan.

Dulu sekali, Itachi pernah menjadi idola Hinata. Sama seperti Itachi di mata Sasuke, dia menjadi tolak ukur keberhasilan Hinata dalam mempelajari piano. Bedanya, di mata Sasuke, kakak laki-lakinya itu serba bisa. Sasuke melihat dunia dari sudut pandang Itachi. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Orangtua mereka bercerai saat Sasuke kelas enam SD.

Itachi dibawa ayah mereka ke Kyoto, sedangkan Sasuke tetap di Tokyo bersama ibu mereka.

Hidup berubah dalam sekejap mata.

Bagi Hinata, Itachi adalah sentuhan lembut yang memisahkannya dari kesedihan setelah kematian ibunya yang mendadak. Hinata harus tegar demi adiknya. Itachi mengetahui itu, dan berada di sana sebagai penopang yang tak pernah diundang.

Bila saja Hinata tidak sebebas dirinya saat bersama Itachi, maka laki-laki Uchiha itu tak akan berarti apa-apa bagi Hinata. Sayangnya, kenyamanan yang hadir saat ia bersama Itachi membuat Hinata bersikap jujur dengan mudahnya. Karena hal itu juga ia jadi terbiasa menunjukkan hatinya.

Itachi adalah sebuah pengalaman baru yang sulit dilupakan. Dalam ingatan Hinata, Itachi berdiri sebagai penyeimbang, yang menjaga posisi Hinata dalam sebuah ketegaran yang solid dan tak mudah runtuh. Berkat penantian panjang yang tanpa kepastian darinya juga Hinata bertahan.

Hinata tak bisa mewujudkan kesepian dan kesedihannya sebagai air mata berkat Itachi.

Setelah perceraian orangtuanya, perpisahan di antara Itachi dan Hinata tak bisa dihindari. Dan itu juga yang membangun pribadi Hinata.

Dirinya yang selalu bisa menyikapi dengan baik perlakuan orang lain terhadapnya adalah hasil tempaan yang tak pernah dimaksudkan Itachi padanya. Dan gadis berkepribadian hangat itu jadi berubah dingin tanpa pernah ia rencanakan.

"Ini waktunya latihan?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi, menyusun keteguhannya saat melangkah menuju panggung meninggalkan Itachi. Dia tak memerlukan pertemuan ini. Hinata tak menginginkan harapan yang selalu berakhir mengecewakan darinya.

"Aku akan ada di Tokyo sebulan ini."

Hinata mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas, merasakan kebahagiaan yang mengancam bersemi dalam dirinya. Namun dia tak lantas merespon kalimat itu dengan kegembiraan. Hinata masih teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Ia duduk di kursi tunggal, berhadapan dengan piano.

Reflection I mengalir sempurna seperti sebuah ancaman.

Dari sudut matanya, Hinata yakin Itachi duduk di suatu tempat di antara barisan kursi gelap yang sunyi. Hanya berada di sana, tanpa melakukan apapun, sudah cukup bagi Hinata. Itu saja sudah berarti segalanya bagi Hinata.

Namun setelah lagu berakhir, Itachi telah lenyap.

Entah kapan pastinya, perasaan sakit yang datang juga pernah menyapa Hinata di masa lalu. Rasa sakit itu diartikan Hinata sebagai sebuah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi ini hanya perasaan yang belum sempat tersampaikan, sehingga akan terlalu dini bila ia masukkan ke dalam jenis cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perasaan ini masih tidak diketahui.

Hinata melarikan diri ke ponselnya. Ia mengingat satu pesan dari adiknya. Dalam pesan singkatnya, Hanabi menyampaikan bahwa ia akan pulang cepat hari ini. Pesan singkat itu mengandung harapan kecil dia akan bertemu dengan Hinata saat dia tiba di rumah. Mungkin tak ada salahnya pulang setelah satu kali latihan. Lagipula Hinata masih punya satu jadwal latihan lagi di akhir minggu nanti. Saat ini dia telah kehilangan semangatnya.

Hinata merapikan barang-barangnya. Dia akan pulang cepat dan menyambut kepulangan Hanabi. Itu terasa lebih tepat daripada tetap tinggal di sini, terpenjara dalam aura Itachi yang seharusnya tak mempengaruhinya.

Kemudian ponselnya berdering.

Hinata menjawab dengan suara pelan seperti pribadinya. Orang yang menghubunginya menyahut dengan nada riang yang sudah bisa diperkirakan Hinata.

Di luar gedung, Naruto melambaikan tangannya begitu ia melihat sosok Hinata mendorong pintu kaca. Dia membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman yang nyaris tanpa makna selain ucapan terima kasih.

Di suatu tempat di dekat sana, Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil Hinata. Ia terdiam dalam ketidakmampuan yang kuat. Entah sejak kapan dia telah kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Sudah terlalu lama terpisah dari gadis Hyuuga itu membuat keraguan menguat dalam diri Itachi. Kini ia terlalu takut untuk mendekat. Seolah segala hal yang pernah mendekatkannya dengan Hinata telah lenyap bersama jarak.

Itachi tiba di Tokyo sejak siang. Hal pertama yang ada di pikirannya adalah menemui Hinata. Nomor ponselnya telah berubah. Begitu pula alamat rumahnya. Sekolah tak masuk dalam daftar pencarian Itachi. Musim dingin tahun lalu Hinata lulus. Dia tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi manapun, dan lebih memilih untuk membantu Hiashi dengan menjadi tenaga manajemen di _dojo_ kendo milik ayahnya.

Itachi mengetahui itu, tapi bila dia datang ke _dojo_, rasanya terlalu formal. Dan entah bagaimana hal itu akan semakin memperkuat posisinya sebagai orang asing. Jadi hanya ada satu pilihan yang tersisa: Gedung Kesenian.

Dan tempat itu pun tak berakhir lancar.

Itachi berbalik pergi. Tanpa ia ketahui Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tanpa petunjuk, dan menoleh ke tempat di mana Itachi sebelumnya berada. Intuisinya kecewa saat tak bisa menemukan Itachi. Hatinya berubah menjadi serpihan kecil saat retaknya semakin parah. Kesedihan ia pendam dengan baik. Rasa sakitnya tak akan terlalu terasa bila ia menyembunyikan air matanya.

Mungkin seperti itulah cinta, ia akan menyakitimu bila kau tak tahu cara merawatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di jadwal latihan Hinata berikutnya, ia datang sesuai jadwal seperti yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Tak ada harapan apapun. Ia hanya datang dengan keinginan melancarkan Reflection I yang akan ditampilkannya saat pementasan nanti. Sebuah kolaborasi rumit yang mengatasnamakan emosi dan musim dingin.

Ia tiba di Gedung Kesenian sepuluh menit lebih awal. Lalu lintas hari ini cukup lengang dan hal itu telah banyak memberinya keleluasaan waktu.

Aula tempat ia gladi resik kosong seperti sebelumnya. Hinata punya tiga lagu yang akan ia mainkan, dan tak satu pun yang membutuhkan penampil lain. Ia akan tampil solo seperti yang sudah dijanjikan ayahnya pada pihak penyelenggara.

Di ujung _grand piano_ yang pasif, berdiri sebutir apel merah yang berkilauan. Hinata mendadak kehilangan semua pegangannya terhadap dunia. Selalu seperti ini.

Ia berjalan mendekat perlahan-lahan. Jantungnya yang berdebar membuat telinganya berdenging. Perhatiannya tertuju pada keindahan warna merah dalam kegelapan tubuh piano. Secarik kertas dijadikan alas apel.

Hinata bisa menerka apa yang tertulis dalam selembar kertas berwarna biru langit itu.

_Infinitely true._

Hinata duduk saat merasakan lututnya berubah lemas. Ia kemudian menoleh ke segala arah mencari keberadaannya, atau sekadar petunjuk yang membantunya menentukan keberadaannya. Namun dalam hatinya yang meragu, Hinata sadar, ia sendirian.

Air mata memenuhi pandangannya, membuat segalanya terlihat buram.

Dua kata yang ditulis tangan dengan tinta hitam itu bukan yang pertama bagi Hinata. Pertama kali ia menerimanya saat Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia tak meminta Hinata untuk menunggunya, tak menuntutnya untuk itu. Hanya ada dua kata itu yang mendampingi apel merah berkilauan yang seakan berdiri mewakili hatinya.

_An apple a day keeps the doctor away._

Itachi mahasiswa kedoteran saat itu. Itulah caranya menyampaikan pada Hinata bahwa ia ada. Dan sebutir apel itu menggantikannya. Satu apel sehari akan menjauhkan dokter darimu. Namun ungkapan itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataannya. Hinata sempat merasa bahwa mungkin itulah cara Itachi menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggal yang sesungguhnya. Namun _infinitely true_ membuktikan hal sebaliknya.

Dan kesimpulan itu hadir begitu saja.

_Infinitely true_ adalah satu-satunya yang mempertahankan keyakinan Hinata bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya untuk berharap.

Ya, berharap. Bukan berputus asa.

Apelnya selalu terasa manis, berlimpahan akan kandungan air, dan segar. Hinata berandai-andai, akankah seperti ini rasanya bila cinta bisa dikonsumsi?

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Hanya Itachi saja yang sanggup meredakan setiap perasaan ragu dari hatinya.

Kali ini Reflection I mengalir lembut. Pesan dari tiap nadanya tersampaikan dengan baik.

Semenjak saat itu, di setiap sesi latihannya Hinata selalu menemukan sebutir apel merah dan _infinitely true_ di posisi yang sama. Sampai akhirnya latihannya selesai dan pementasan di malam Natal berjalan dengan lancar.

Selesai pementasan, Hinata diwajibkan mengikuti sesi foto dengan semua pendukung acara dan makan malam. Tak banyak makanan yang berhasil mengundang seleranya. Bahkan tumpukan apel di keranjang buah pun tak terlihat menggiurkan di matanya.

Hinata jadi ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia berubah enggan melihat apel lain bila bukan apel merah segar dari Itachi. Mungkin ini juga bentuk kesetiaan yang sayangnya tak bisa ia buktikan dengan hal lain.

Hinata pulang dijemput ayahnya. Mereka tiba di rumah jam sebelas malam. Hanabi telah tidur, dan hampir semua lampu dalam ruangan di rumah telah redup.

Lalu, setelah ini apa?

Pertanyaan itu menemani Hinata dalam lelapnya tidur. Ia begitu lelah dan larut dalam mimpi yang jauh.

Di pagi hari keesokan harinya ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya seperti biasa. Seharian itu Hinata istirahat di rumah. Hiashi memberinya satu hari libur dari pekerjaan di _dojo_.

Ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan lebih banyak duduk di depan TV berbalut selimut sebagai penambah kehangatan selain baju rumahan yang tak pernah mewah. Hinata juga mencuci pakaian, menjemurnya, dan kembali duduk untuk nonton tayangan drama yang baru saja _premier_ seminggu yang lalu.

Di saat seperti ini, Hinata terkadang merindukan kehidupan kuliah. Bukan berarti dia menyesal karena tak melanjutkan pendidikannya. Namun Hinata memang harus jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu seperti apa keadaan keuangan ayahnya yang pas-pasan. Hinata bisa saja mengambil beasiswa, tapi itu tak bisa menjamin kehidupannya di masa depan. Kuliah bukan masalahnya, tapi kehidupan setelah ia kuliah.

Hinata lebih memilih merawat ayah dan adiknya daripada belajar dan bertanya-tanya pekerjaan apa yang bisa ia dapatkan setelah lulus? Sementara saat ini, ia sudah punya pekerjaan di Gedung Kesenian. Menjadi musisi musiman masih lebih baik ketimbang anak kuliahan.

Setidaknya, Hinata punya banyak waktu untuk bersama keluarganya tanpa ada tuntutan perhatian ekstra pada pendidikannya.

Pikirannya beralih saat pintu dibuka dari luar. Hiashi tak pernah pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang biasa. Kalaupun ada waktu luang, dia biasanya menelepon Hinata, bertanya apakah dia mau menemani ayahnya makan siang di luar.

Hinata keluar dari ruang tengah menuju serambi utama rumah yang kosong. Pintunya telah tertutup, sepasang sepatu olah raga tergeletak berantakan di dekat pintu masuk. Sandal rumah milik Hanabi masih menanti kepulangan pemiliknya.

Ketika rasa takut menemani Hinata yang sendirian dan kecemasan mencengkeramnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kamar mandi di ujung lorong. Hinata menelan ludah, tak mengerti harus melakukan apa.

Kemudian pintu kamar mandi ditutup.

Bayangan panjang yang samar bergerak mengikuti irama langkahnya yang tenang. Di sepanjang lorong sepi yang melewati dapur, Hinata menemukan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kau di rumah?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengunci pintunya. Kupikir tak ada orang."

Sasuke menggosok ujung hidungnya yang memerah. Di luar, suhu musim dingin memang sedang tidak bersahabat. Angin dingin yang seolah membeku, menyayat kulit ketika berhembus.

"Aku bawa berkas laporan yang perlu kuserahkan padamu. Ayahmu memintanya langsung."

Itu berarti Sasuke tidak bisa menolak.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Lumayan." Sasuke menahan kalimat selanjutnya, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mengatakannya saja. "Membosankan."

Sasuke mengambil jurusan Teknik Sipil. Waktunya banyak terkuras dengan jadwal kuliah yang selalu padat. Dia juga gagal membentuk tali pertemanan yang baru dengan banyak orang. Ini tahun keduanya di kampus, tapi Sasuke masih merasa dia mahasiswa junior yang asing dengan lingkungan kampus dan orang-orangnya.

"Kau harus keluar kalau kau tak mau berjamur."

Hinata menghargai lelucon Sasuke yang gagal. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Berkasnya kuletakkan di sana," Sasuke menunjuk meja di sisi dinding ruang utama yang sebelumnya terlewat dari pengamatan Hinata.

"Terima kasih."

Selesai dengan tugasnya, Sasuke kembali mengenakan sepatunya. Dia punya jadwal kuliah sore nanti. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya lelah.

Hinata mengantar Sasuke sampai pintu depan setelah mengenakan mantel dan syal rajut abu-abunya. Rambut panjangnya jadi terlihat seperti baru saja dipotong dengan model bob berkat lilitan syal itu.

"Sudah bertemu Itachi?"

Pintu pagar rumah Hinata mengayun perlahan. "Kau tidak memanggilnya _Aniki_ lagi?"

"Tidak jika dia tidak ada di sini," jawab Sasuke santai. Padahal dulu dia selalu membanggakan kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Sudah," Hinata menjawab jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya menunggu?"

"Hm?"

Pintu benar-benar terbuka sekarang. Jalanan terlihat kering dari kehidupan. Tak ada mobil yang lewat atau siapapun. Salju masih belum turun. Tak ada _white Christmas_ tahun ini. Mengecewakan sekaligus muram.

Sasuke keluar dari halaman yang sama hampanya dengan jalanan. "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk keluar kalau kau tak mau jamuran."

"Kupikir kau sedang bercanda."

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa bercanda. Aku bukan Naruto, Hinata."

"Maaf."

"Dia di sana."

Detik berikutnya yang datang, mengetuk aliran waktu dalam hidup Hinata.

Sasuke menggunakan pandangannya menunjukkan arah.

Itachi berdiri di ujung pagar, hanya berjarak sepuluh atau dua belas langkah dari Hinata. Kehangatan hampir meninggalkan tubuhnya yang menggigil. Dia menanti entah sejak kapan.

"Undanglah dia masuk. Gunakan waktu kalian untuk membicarakan banyak hal yang belum sempat tersampaikan."

Pandangan Hinata yang ragu mempertanyakan siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Masihkah Sasuke yang dulu?

"Bukan, Hinata. Aku laki-laki dewasa." Selepas mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Keputusannya terasa benar.

Sasuke mengenal keduanya dengan baik. Hinata maupun Itachi tak bisa menutupi betapa mereka saling membutuhkan. Tipuan atau kebohongan tak akan bisa menghanyutkan kejujuran perasaan keduanya. Adalah bijak bagi Sasuke untuk tak meminta lebih saat yang ditawarkan Hinata hanya sebatas pertemanan.

Seperti yang sudah ia sampaikan pada Hinata, ia adalah seorang laki-laki dewasa. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang bila orang yang ia serahkan tanggung jawab besar itu adalah Itachi.

Sasuke masih bisa percaya pada kakaknya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke yang tak bisa dicegah, waktu yang bergulir maju, dan perubahan pergerakan awan yang berarak di langit, Hinata berdiri berhadap-hadapan lagi dengan kisah cintanya yang tak pernah dimulai.

"Aku mengambil dinas di Tokyo, apa kau tahu itu?"

"Tidak, kau t-tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, Itachi."

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya."

"Tak akan ada apel lagi, Hinata. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku yang menemuimu setiap hari."

Hinata tersenyum. Perasaan senang membutakannya laksana cahaya yang terang benderang. "T-tidak … sama sekali tidak."

Hinata mendongak. Sesaat setelah itu, Itachi mengetukkkan keningnya dengan lembut di kening Hinata. Kulitnya yang dingin lumer dalam kehangatan yang dibawa Hinata. Aroma rumah dan keharuman dunianya yang cemerlang dan serba sederhana menyambut Itachi tanpa ragu.

Pelukannya datang dalam rengkuhan yang erat.

Tak ada kata-kata lagi. Mereka telah memahami situasinya hanya dengan bahasa tubuh. Kerinduan melambai dan tergantikan dengan kepastian.

Pagi itu tanggal 26 Desember, hari saat dia tiba di sana sebagai Uchiha Itachi yang menawarkan hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

_Infinitely true._

Sebuah ketulusan yang tanpa akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi duduk di sudut kamar memandangi wajah teduh putri mungilnya yang terlelap. Buku kumpulan dongeng dia tutup. Dari arah koridor, putra kembarnya berlarian. Usia mereka lima tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk diberi peringatan tentang aturan pelarangan berlari di koridor.

Maho menggeliat, mengerjapkan matanya. Ia duduk di atas ranjang orangtuanya, bengong masih setengah mengantuk. Selimut putih polos melorot dari bahunya. Ia menarik napas panjang, merasakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Dari luar jendela, salju bulan Desember melayang jatuh.

Gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun itu lalu menoleh, menyadari tatapan ayahnya yang menanti. Maho berusaha tersenyum, tapi kantuk dan suhu dingin masih membuatnya merindukan keramahan ranjang yang hangat.

Terdengar suara Sasuke yang meminta Chihaya dan Chiaki untuk duduk. Cake _red velvet _yang dipesannya telah diletakkan di meja saji. Dia bertanya pada Hinata tentang lilin, yang kemudian dijawab Hinata dengan suara tawa pelan, dan pengakuannya yang malu pada usianya.

"Ah, t-tidak usah saja, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Itachi tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke menyarankan satu lilin mungil. Katanya itu akan mewakili sebuah awal yang baru. Lalu mulai menyangkut-pautkannya dengan kehamilan ketiga Hinata.

Dengan alasan yang lebih dramatis seperti itu, Hinata setuju.

Suara bel di pintu depan disusul dengan suara ketukan. Itachi sadar, ini sudah waktunya keluar. Ia menggendong Maho yang mensyukuri pelukan ayahnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi.

Rambut gelap gadis mungil itu jatuh bagai tirai di sepanjang lengan Itachi. Maho seharusnya memotong rambut panjangnya. Tapi dia selalu bersikeras untuk memanjangkan rambutnya agar lebih mirip ibunya.

Saat Itachi keluar, dia meletakkan Maho di kursi kayu khusus anak-anak. Hinata tidak ada di ruangan. Sasuke menyapa kakaknya dengan anggukan saat ia melesakkan satu lilin berwarna dasar putih dengan hiasan warna biru yang bergulir di sepanjang tubuh lilin mungil itu.

Kemudian dia keluar setelah menyerahkan korek pada Itachi demi menyempatkan diri untuk berdebat dengan Naruto yang baru tiba.

Aroma manis begitu kentara dari meja saji. Chiaki dan Chihaya tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Itachi menyusul keluar ruangan segera setelah dua putra kembarnya berlarian lagi, meminta Hinata untuk segera masuk.

27 Desember dirayakan sekali lagi dengan perayaan sederhana. Mereka tidak menunggu Hiashi yang terjebak macet, atau Hanabi yang tak sempat mendapat jatah libur dari kampusnya. Semester yang lalu Hanabi gagal mendapat nilai bagus. Dia perlu mengambil kelas ekstra, dan sayangnya kelas ekstra hanya diadakan di musim dingin tahun ini.

Di hadapan _red velvet_ yang gemilang dengan satu lilin, Hinata mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. Tangannya yang bebas digenggam Itachi. Saat ini keduanya berada di ruangan yang sama, namun ingatan dan hati mereka melayang ke suatu malam di musim gugur saat sebuah kesempatan membuka pintunya untuk mereka masuki.

Saat itu Hinata baru enam belas tahun, masih seorang gadis remaja pemalu yang tak mengerti tentang dunia percintaan. Itachi telah memasuki tahun ketiganya di Fakultas Kedokteran. Dia sengaja menyempatkan waktu untuk menemui Hinata di waktu senggangnya.

Dari Kyoto ke Tokyo.

Bulan penuh di malam cerah musim gugur berwarna kemerahan. Di suatu bagian dunia, bulan seperti itu disebut bulan panen. Hinata lebih menyukai musim gugur daripada musim semi. Baginya, kehidupan yang sesungguhnya lebih terasa di musim gugur ketimbang musim semi. Bukankah daun _momiji_ terlihat lebih ceria di musim gugur?

Malam itu, Itachi berdiri berdampingan dengan Hinata, menggenggam tangannya seperti saat ini, dan mengecup keningnya. Malam itu, sebentuk cinta membangun fondasi awal di hati Hinata. Itachi di matanya bukan lagi sekadar kakak laki-laki Sasuke.

Ia membiarkan Uchiha itu melangkah masuk ke dalam dunianya.

Mereka hanya berdiri, bernapas, hidup.

Tanpa rencana atau penentuan desain cinta yang bagaimana yang mereka inginkan, keduanya membiarkan perasaan mengalir begitu saja.

Tak perlu pemikiran yang rumit, cinta akan datang saat kau siap.

Lilin ditiup Hinata. Ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi ia tak pernah mengatakannya.

Pandangannya beralih dari suaminya pada anak-anaknya.

Suatu ketika dia pernah menjadi Hinata kecil yang tak bisa menentukan masa depan yang dia inginkan. Saat ini dia adalah Hinata yang merasa puas dengan kehidupannya yang tak sempurna.

Bersyukur adalah hal pertama yang ia sampaikan pada Tuhan di hari ulangtahunnya.

Bersyukur adalah juga hal terutama yang disampaikan Itachi pada istrinya. Bisikan lembutnya menyampaikan itu.

"Terima kasih karena kau di sini, Hinata."

_Thanks for being born into the world, dear Hinata._

_Happy birthday._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reflection I owned by Song Kwang Sik**

**Semoga fic ini berkenan.**

**Salam,**

**-rully-**

**Loving Hinata as I always do**


End file.
